The Girl With The Sexy Smirk
by fyeahJogia
Summary: Stuttering, he dismissed her. "Detention is over, get out." His final thought as she smirked and left was that he'd need an extremely cold shower when he got home. / JadeBeck, Teacher!Beck Student!Jade.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own._**

**_This will be a threeshot only, because I often get bored writing a fic that has more than three chapters. Um...this is based off a roleplay I'm part of...so...yeah. I'm not stealing from anybody else._**

**_Warnings: underage sex, and teacher/student relationship in the next two chapters, don't like, don't read, yadayada. Don't say I didn't warn you._**

* * *

><p>Jade West smirked as she sat at her usual desk next Andre Harris. They had a new English teacher today, and as they were known for, they would give him hell. She leaned back in her chair, waiting for the new teacher to walk in. She was dressed quite modestly today, considering she was the school 'slut'. She hated how girls got labelled no matter what they did. Sure, she fucked a few (a lot) of guys. Sure, she wore very revealing outfits, but that's just who she was.<p>

Their new teacher, Mr Beckett Oliver, walked in, and her eyes immediately widened. _'Talk about eye candy'_ She thought to herself, smirking. Andre glanced across at her, rolling her eyes. He knew exactly what would happen now; she'd seduce the teacher, the teacher would get caught and he'd be thrown out, and the school would be left looking for another english teacher. It always happened, if the teacher was cute that is. If not, him and Jade just gave the teacher hell till he quit.

Leaning over, Andre mumbled in Jade's ear. "He looks our age...he could push 22, maximum."

"I know." was her short reply, a cocky smirk on her face. Oh yes, Jade was completely aware of how her body affected guys, and by hell did she use it to her advantage.

"Hello class, I'm your new teacher, Mr Oliver. You will address me as Sir, or Mr Oliver. Nothing else." Beck's eyes swept the class. They were all the same, bored, half asleep. Apart from two students at the back, a boy and a girl. The girl had a huge smirk on her face, a smirk that spelled trouble.

The boy who was sat next to the girl was silent one second, then the next he was yelling. "How old are you, _sir?_" He spoke the sir in a horribly sarcastic tone, which made Beck wince inwardly.

"I'm 23, I graduated early, and finished college last year." Beck replied shortly, before turning to the board and writing down what the classes first project would be. When he turned back around, the boy and girl were passing notes to each other.

"You two, stop passing notes or you both get an hours detention after school!" The girl smirked at him.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, we were just talking about how cute you are." Beck fought back the awkward blush that was springing to his cheeks.

"That's it, detention after school tonight. What's your name?"

"Jadelyn West." She replied, the smirk widening. Beck wrote her name down, then looked back up at her. That smirk...it was sexy, but evil at the same time. Remembering she was his student, and that is is completely illegal for him to think of any of his students this way, he shook his head and continued his lesson.

* * *

><p>As the end of the day neared, Beck found himself dreading the detention with Jadelyn, the girl with the sexy smirk. Nevertheless, he waited in his classroom for her after the bell, and as she strutted in and closed the door firmly behind her, he knew he was in for one hell of a detention. As she bent down to put her bag on the floor, he tried desperately not to notice how short her skirt had become. He swore she wasn't wearing that skirt earlier. And oh god, the lacy black thong. Her skirt did nothing to cover her firm, perfect ass and he tried his hardest not to stare, but he was sure his eyes were popping out of his head. All thoughts of her being his student left his head for those few glorious seconds as he stared at her ass. His cock hardened, and that brought him back to reality.<p>

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuckitty fuck fuck fuck._

"So...um...we're here for an hour...I want you to sort out those textbooks on the floor over there," As the words left his mouth, he realised how much of a bad idea it was, to ask her to sort out the books on the floor, where she would have to bend over again to get them.

"Of course, sir." She smirked knowingly, as if she knew he had a raging hard-on, got up and went to the textbooks. Sitting against the wall with the textbooks next to her, her legs were spread slightly, and when Beck glanced up from the work he had been marking, his hard-on got worse as he got a glimpse at her shaven pussy. He groaned quietly, his cock so hard it hurt. Gripping his pen so hard his knuckles were white with one hand, he let his other hand drop to his crotch, kneading himself through his pants, searching for some kind of relief from the torture that was his current erection. It wasn't like he could get himself off in school, much less in front of his student. That would guarantee him back on the unemployed list.

"So sir, is this your first teaching job?" Jade asked him casually, glancing up at him through her eyelashes.

Immediately, Beck's mind started thinking from his crotch, as he let his mind wander into the gutter. It was taking every single inch of his self control to keep himself rooted in his seat, and not to fly across the room, pull her up, tear all her clothes off and take her then and there. Sweet baby jesus, she was sexy. Beck bit back a groan as he replied. "Uhh...yes it is.."

_He got up from his seat and walked over to her. "You were a naughty girl in class today, passing notes with your friend, whispering, talking inappropriately to your teacher. You need to be punished, Miss West." He pushed her against the wall and kissed down her neck, unbuttoning her shirt slowly. As he popped open the final button of her shirt, she shrugged it off her shoulders and he let his eyes roam across her bra-covered chest. Her bra was so small, her firm breasts nearly spilled out of it every time she took in a sharp breath. Reaching behind her, Beck unhooked the bra quickly and let it fall from her body, his cock getting harder at the sight of her perfect round breasts with her erect nipples. He let his lips roam down the span of her neck, kissing every inch of silky skin that he could before he reached her breast and latched his mouth onto one, running his tongue around her nipple. He sucked on her breast for a minute before he moved away from her, grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his desk. He bent her over it, smirking as he watched her breasts press against the wood of the desk. He tugged down her skirt, smirking more when he saw her glistening pussy in full for the first time. 'God bless commando', he thought to himself as he undid the belt on his pants and let them drop to the floor, pulling his boxers down swiftly after. He ran his hand over one of her ass cheeks, before bringing his hand down swiftly. She gasped in pain, he raised his hand and spanked her again._

"_Count them out. You'll get 10 spanks, and you'll thank me for each one. This will be your punishment. If you fail to count one, there will be three more to replace it." Beck smirked, bringing his hand down again._

_"O-one. Thank you sir," She gasped out, hissing in pain. He brought his hand down harder, watching her grow wetter as he did._

_"Two. Thank you sir.." He continued, three, four and five coming so fast she barely had time to thank him before the next came. His hand came down harder, this time she forgot to count, but still thanked him._

_Leaning down, he whispered in her ear. "You forgot to count that one," Running his hand down from her ass cheeks to her dripping cunt, he ran a finger across her slit. "You're enjoying this aren't you? You're enjoying being bent over and spanked by your teacher like a little child," She groaned, practically humping his hand now, trying to get his fingers inside her. He complied and slipped a finger inside her, pumping it quickly before pulling it out and continuing her punishment._

_By the time he got to 13 spanks, the 10 original ones and the three she got for forgetting to count one, he was harder than he'd ever been before. Jade was glistening wet, and he was sure he would memorise the image of her like this for a long, long time. Without warning, he slammed his member into her hot, wet pussy, gripping her hips so hard he was sure he'd leave bruises in the shape of his fingernails-_

"You look damn horny sir," A snide voice in his ear made him jump and broke him from his fantasy. Blushing bright red, he suddenly realised that he'd cum in his pants without even trying to get himself off. God, that was a hot fantasy. He wondered just how loud he'd been moaning. Beck looked at his student and blushed even brighter.

Stuttering, he dismissed her. "Detention is over, get out."

His final thought as she smirked and left, was that he'd need an extremely cold shower when he got home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>more to come soon. the next chapters will be longer. thanks for reading. review if you feel like it :)<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own._**

* * *

><p>Beck gave her another detention the next day, for attempted seduction of a teacher. Probably not his best move, why didn't he think before that she'd try again? But he didn't. Because his mind was currently constantly reminding himself that she was his student, and not his fuck buddy. Although, he couldn't get his sexy fantasies out of his head all night, his mind full of Jade and her perfect ass and shaven, beautiful pussy that he'd love to fuck so hard she couldn't walk the next day. He'd have loved to have taken her in every way possible, everywhere they could until she'd had so much pleasure she just couldn't take anymore and passed out.<p>

God, he'd love that.

But she's his student. Therefore, completely and utterly out of bounds. So he'll have to make do with feeling like a hormonal teenage boy again and jerk off when he's home alone in his apartment to his secret sexual fantasies. Which he feels completely ashamed about, but they're just so damn hot he can't resist...it's either jerk off, or go to a strip club and hire a stripper. Which, if a student caught him in a strip club, would ruin his career for good. Because he's not willing to lower his standers to picking up some poor girl off the street corner, who probably doesn't even want to be there in the first place. Not like strippers really want to be there, but they seem more willing.

As he walks into his classroom to wait for Jadelyn, he notices she's already sat there waiting. He swallows. Her outfit seemed to have gotten shorter, if that was even possible. He could clearly see her red lacy bra through her seethrough shirt, and oh lord, she will be the death of him.

"Mr Smith, the old English teacher, told me of your..uh...situation." She gets up and walks over to his desk, leaning on it. Her breasts pushed together and her cleavage was completely visible.

"My situation?" Her eyebrows raised slowly.

"Yes. Your constant skipping of class, your falling grades and your distaste in completing your homework assignments." He stumbled over his words, his eyes looking anywhere but at Jade.

"Maybe I just need a tutor.." She bites down on her lip seductively, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Beck cleared his throat and tried to keep his eyes away from the girl in front of him, the girl who was possibly the sexiest girl he'd ever seen. He picks up a few pieces of paper and shoves them in her hands.

"Here."

"What is this?"

"Extra credit assignment," He replied, sitting down in his chair.

"Aren't these optiona-" He cut her off.

"Not in your position, Miss West."

"What position are we talking about here? I'm sure you'll find I'm _extremely _flexible." Beck bit his lip hard at her words, biting back the moan that threatened to surface. A tent was growing in his pants again, and _oh god curse you Jadelyn._

Jade was watching his face, a smirk on her own as she watched his flustered expression. She was being extremely forward, but she wanted him. And intended to get him. Teacher or not. She didn't care how she got him, whether through blackmail or another way.

"I...uh...I expect that on my desk on Thursday morning before first class. No later. I suggest you do it, if you want to pass this semester and stand any chance of moving up a grade next year. You are dismissed. You'll make up your other detention with Mr Yates tomorrow."

She turned on her heel and strutted out of the classroom; a moan escaped his lips as he watched her go.

* * *

><p>When he went into class the next day, he found a lacy black thong lying on his chair. A black thong that he recalled Jadelyn West wearing two days ago.<p>

_'Curse that little minx_' Beck thought to himself, stuffing the thong in his top drawer before any of his students saw it. As Jade walked in, he shot her a lustful gaze then a quick glare before lust glazed over his eyes again. He sat down and placed a textbook on his lap to hide his growing erection, glaring at her more. Good god, he'd have an hard-on for the duration of this class, an erection that seemed to be getting harder and more painful by the second as his fantasies sprang back to mind.

Then he noticed her outfit.

Her hair was tied up in pigtails, a short grey skirt, a white button up shirt and a black tie loosely tied around her neck. She had knee high socks on and black stilettos, and _good god was she trying to kill him? _She had a lollipop in her mouth, she was sucking and running her tongue around it and _good god he wanted her to do that to his cock. _He wanted to be that piece of candy so badly.

She really had gone for the innocent school girl look today. And that seemed to make her so much hotter. But it was completely illegal and that he should not be looking at her like this and she had that knowing smirk on her face again, the sexy smirk that turned him on so much.

_Good god._

Fighting back the multiple fantasies of him bending her over his desk, taking her in the shower, against the wall, on the bonnet of his car, anywhere and everywhere; he somehow managed to ignore his throbbing manhood and teach the class. After class, he told he to wait behind, shut and locked the door then sat back at his desk, ignoring that she could see his hard-on.

Pulling the thong out of his top drawer, Jade's smirk grew. "What is _this?_" Beck raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's my thong, I thought you might like it." She smirked seductively at him and he nearly melted. _No Beck, no. This is illegal. You do not want to go to prison for life, and you want to keep your morals, remember?_

_"_I don't like it actually.." His voice was strained as he thrust the thong back into her hands. Without warning, Jade hopped onto his desk and hooked her legs behind his back, locking her ankles together. He could clearly see up her skirt and, _oh god she wasn't wearing anything under the skirt. _He could clearly see her pussy. Swallowing, he tried his hardest to will his cock back down, which was currently straining against his pants.

"You know sir, you can _touch_ if you like," Jade whispered in his ear, watching as he restrained his hands.

"N-no, I don't touch underage women, whether they're my students or otherwise," He reached behind him and unhooked her legs, gently pushing her off his desk. She hopped onto his lap, grinding her sex on him gently.

"I can tell you want to.." She smirked at him, pressing a light kiss to his collarbone. She looked into his eyes for a second, then their lips crashed onto each other's. After a fierce kiss, they broke apart, Beck's eyes widening in horror.

"Oh shit...I shouldn't have kissed you...shit.." Jade rolled her eyes, leaning in for another kiss. Beck shook his head violently and got up, moving back quickly.

"Get out, now! And tell nobody!" He mumbled, his voice shaking slightly. He was absolutely terrified someone would find out he kissed his student.

The next morning, a note lay on his desk.

_Sleep with me, and no__body finds out. When student's kiss teachers, somebody always gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep. -J._

* * *

><p><strong><em>hey guys. thanks so much for the reviews and everything, i wasn't expecting such a response :) uhm...right. I planned on making this a threeshot, but I've had a lot of requests over pm asking to make it a full story so that's what i've decided to do, if people want that. idk. depends on what the readers want :) if you don't want a full fic, i'll just make the next chapter super super long. <em>**

**_Oh, the PLL ref at the end, don't own that either. haha._**

**_UPDATE: I'm aware the chapter wasn't showing earlier, sorry about that :/_**

**_review if you feel like it :)_**


End file.
